


What's mine is mine.

by MoneyraindownonU



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Rio (Good Girls), Post-Canon, Riding, Sex, in the not so distant future, porn with if you blink you'll miss the plot, these two are just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: Rios attempts to get something back from Beth.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 237





	What's mine is mine.

He searches for it everywhere. The living room, between the couch cushions and nothing. The kitchen counters, the bathroom. under the bed. And no he’s not carless, it would never be there but he looks anyways. Still nothing. 

“God dammit” he hisses pounding his fist into his mattress as he pops back up from looking under his bed. He’s going to be late for the recon surveillance stakeout with Mick if he doesn't hurry up. He's always giving Mick shit about being punctual and he doesn't want to look like a hypocrite. He rumbles through his closet, and settles on a dark gray one. It’s not the one he wants, but he's out of time. He’s used it enough and is comfortable with it. He knows its reliable. 

The stakeout has turned up uneventful so far. With no traffic in or out at the warehouse they were watching the boys had run out of things to talk about. Rio hears the soft snore Mick lets out with his head propped against the window. It crosses his mind to wake Mick up, he doesn't pay him to sleep on the job, but he forgives him.

Rio digs out his phone to keep him busy. He’s got a couple of messages from people within the organization. A message from Marcus showing off his newly completed toy model airplane that warrants a proud grin from Rio.

And then there's one from Elizabeth. 

Can we meet in the morning, plans have changed. I won't be able to make the afternoon meet.

He sighs deeply into the car seat, his jaw working. She is always changing stuff, throwing him off his game, getting under his skin. Sometimes he wonders if keeping her around is worth the headache. But not picking up this week's printed cash on time isn't an option, so he shoots back a text -8 am sharp. 

Done with text and emails, he checks his other apps. He's not a big social media person, but has the basics, facebook to keep up with his family in California. Instagram , which he also uses for recon. He clicks on the instagram icon at the top where all the little icons of his friends with the pink circle around their profile pictures, showing they have added stories. And the first one he sees is hers.

Before he can think about it, he clicks on her picture and her story loads. First it's pictures of the fall cookies she's baked. Little leaves in orange and yellow icing and ones shaped like pumpkins. Then there's some fancy paper with gold lining the edges with a caption “obsessed” over it. 

Mick shifts in his sleep and Rio lifts his head, being caught off guard by the movement. His eyes dart back to his phone when laughing blurts through the speaker of his phone. He ‘s frantically trying to mush the side button trying to turn the volume down, feeling awkwardly embarrassed if Mick caught him creeping on her instagram out of all people. 

The video is of Annie and her friend Ruby. He can tell they are in her house, on her couch. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up at thought of how much he has memorized her house. They're all laughing, tears streaming from their eyes. Ruby bubbled over practically in the fetal position and Annie covering her face. He can't see her but he hears her, that laugh that shoots warmth through his veins. The one that makes the corner of his lips curve up.

Then the video switches frames, she must have fumbled her phone but the feed lands on her. She's wiping tears from laughing so hard with her black sleeve and - AND- is that his hoodie?  
The black one he was looking for earlier? It has to be. She's got the hood up around her head, framing her bangs that cover her forehead and hoodie zipped up all the way to her chin. Then the video is over and has moved on to his next follower. 

The fuck? When did she get his favorite hoodie? 

It's about 2 in the morning, when he pulls up to her house. He dropped Mick off, and was heading home but went into autopilot thinking of all the ways she could have got her hands on his hoodie and before he knew it, he was turning down that familiar street.

He noticed no other cars were there and figured her friends were gone. He knows the car man isn't there. The kids could be home but they're all probably knocked out. Not wanting to draw too much attention he sneaks to the back of the house and to the French doors he knows leads to her bedroom. 

He jiggles the handle and of course it's unlocked. He rolls his eyes at the thought of someone keeping 500 grand in cash at their house and having unlocked doors. He cracks it open slightly noticing the bed is empty, before sliding all the way through and shuts it softly.

The bed was made, no signs of sleep. Maybe she wasn't here after all. He looks around the dark room searching for a sign of her but comes up with nothing. Then he hears the faint sound of the tv coming from the living room. He creeps out slowly into the hallway that leads to the kitchen and living room, holding his breath not making a sound in case it was a car man or the kids. 

Her back is turned while she goes though the fridge. He can't help the smile that cracks across his lips and heat between his legs clocking she's still in his hoodie- but no pants. He can see a thin line of bright pink fabric covering the tops of her cheeks as she bends over. Her round ass swirling in the air as she is still going though the fridge. 

He leans against the wall taking her in and after a few beats, she snaps up and still has the hood over her head when she closes the fridge with her hip. A carton of strawberries in one hand and bottle of chocolate syrup in the other-

“AHHH!” she shrieks, dropping the bottle of syrup, the plastic container of strawberries crinkled in her hand. 

“RIO WHAT THE HELL!”

He leans off the wall and stalks into the kitchen, watching as she slams the remaining contents in her hands on the counter a little loudly before bending over to pick up the bottle of syrup. When she stands back up, Rio is only a few feet across from her leaning against the counter where the sink is, his arms crossed his chest.

She glances at him firmly, sitting the sauce on the counter but lets out a loud huff when she realizes he won't answer her questions. They don't say a thing to each other while she works through the rest of the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the corner upper cabinet and a spoon in a drawer next to Rio. Her knuckles graze his hip as she closes it.

Their eyes meet for a second as she closes the drawer but then his eyes dip to her bare legs and she scurry's back to her part of the kitchen, next to the island so that it covers her legs. 

“I thought you weren't coming until morning?”

She doesn't look up when she says it, just busies herself scooping vanilla ice cream into her bowl, and adding a handful of strawberries and topping it with a large helping of chocolate syrup. 

“I was in the neighborhood and you have something of mine. Couldn't wait.” 

She makes an audible laugh before shoving the spoonful in her mouth staring him down.

“Ours. Our money. I make and you’- she swallows “ You clean. This is a partnership. Fifty fifty remember?” She pops an eyebrow at him. 

“That's not what I'm talkin about.”

He watches her face as a confused look scrawls across it. It marks her eyebrows knit as she puts another spoon full in her mouth. Trying to think of what he could be talking about. To help her get the picture his eyes drop to his hoodie. Particularly her chest and how it rises and falls slowly. How the fabric stretches tighter around the curves of her breast. His jeans feel tighter thinking if she has a bra underneath. 

He's distracted and looks back up to her when she clears her throat, shifting her weight under his gaze.

“How can I help you Rio?” She says each word slow and curt. 

“For starters you can take off the hoodie”

“Excuse me?!” She drops the spoon in her bowl and clunks loudly between them.  
‘  
“The hoodie ma, it's mine.”

And oh she looks down at herself. 

“How’d you get it anyways? You snoopin in my apartment again? He interrupts her inspection of the hoodie. 

“What? No” she responds defensively 

He chuckles at how defensive she gets. 

“How do you know it's yours?” she questions.

He leans off the counter, and strays toward her. She squares her shoulder to meet him just as he stops a few inches in front of her crowding her space, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His hand comes out of the pockets as he finds the hem of the hoodie, his knuckles touching her bare thighs lightly. His eyes follow his hands as He fiddles with it a bit. 

“See this” 

she looks down. 

“Mick’s dog tore it when he jumped on me and tried to dry hump me when I was at this house a few weeks ago. “

A laugh blurts from her mouth picturing Mick's dog humping Rio. “I'm sorry “ she responds, noticing Rio didn't find his little story funny. His eyebrows etched in annoyance. 

“Well I guess you left it here the last time” -we fucked- she doesn't say it but he knows she wants to. It's on the tip of her tongue. But instead she purses her lips trying to play down the blush pinking her cheeks. 

The last time he was here, she was on the back porch at the picnic table nursing a bourbon. She confided in him that it was official, her divorce was settled. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first until he saw a few tears slide down her face that she swiped away quickly not wanting him to see. They sat there all night drinking, finishing the bottle and making small chit chat. Anything to take her mind off everything. And out of nowhere they were kissing, then making her way to her bedroom drunkenly and yeah that was about the time he shed his hoodie. He left quickly just as the sun broke through the curtains. Hearing the rumbling of kids feet upstairs. And the weeks after that Rio stopped showing up at the drops. Charging Mick with a task, building that ever crumbling wall between him and Beth. The memories of her spread on the bed underneath him flood his brain, making his jeans even tighter as he sucks on his bottom lip still playing with the hem of hoodie.

He looks down at her through his lashes and maybe she is thinking about their last time too because her pupils are blown wild. All big and blue and her lips are softly parted, watching his face. His hand drop the hem and fly underneath the hoodie to her barely covered hips. His fingers pressing into her flesh there, pulling her close. 

She freezes in his touch and blinks up at him their lips almost touching, 

“I guess I should go change and give it back” But his lips crashed down on hers roughly cutting her off. her hand shoots up to his shoulders to steady herself as they sway back and forth kissing. She tastes like ice cream and bourbon. 

They break their kiss to undress each other, one hand still on her hip , the other at the zipper of her - no his -hoodie and he begins to unzip it. Her bare breasts fall with a soft bounce when he’s unzipped it all the way. Guess she wasn't wearing a bra after all. In that moment he curses at himself, jealousy flooding his senses wishing he could be the hoodie that scratched against her hard bare nipples all night.

With the hoodie unzipped she slowly shrugs it off, making her tits bounce more. When she's out of the hoodie she flings back to him, cupping his face and bringing it back to hers. Sucking his lip into her mouth and biting it while letting out a soft moan. They continue to kiss, backing up from the kitchen into the living room. She breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and they break again as they both frantically try to pull his pants off. He's hard rock in boxers and Beth eyes at hungrily, her tongue darting and wetting her bottom lip. 

“Couch” she whispers before capturing his lips again. Hands at her hips again, he maneuvers her around the living room until her legs hit the back of the couch. He lets her go, signaling her to sit, she pivots and shoves him down.

“Oh shit” he gasps, being taken aback by her aggression. He sits on the couch, his legs spread while Beth stands between him topless only in her panties. A fucking site to take in as he stokes his cock though his boxers, looking her up down taking in every curve of her body. Stopping at her panties he can see a dark pink spot between her legs and fuck shes wet and ready for him. She must notice that he is practically staring a whole through her panties because then she is hooking her fingers in the side of them shimmying out.

Rio pulls his cock out of his boxers, stroking himself a few times warming himself up for Elizabeth but then she drops to her knees in between his legs, pushing her bangs out of her face. Watching him stroke himself slowly. She eyes him quickly, blinking up at him waiting for an acknowledgment to continue. And shit she's never done this before with him. Not that he hasn't wanted it or like he hasn’t pictured her pink lips wrapped around his cock in his dreams. 

His jaw tightens and ticks and lets out a slow nod. Giving the encouragement she needs to take his cock out of his hand, wrap it in hers and take a long lick. From the bottom of his shaft to the very tip. He lets out a gravely groan at her rough tongue meets his peak before wrapping her lips around his head swirling her tongue around it. She moves her hand up and down his length as she works his head with her wet lips. Take more and more of him with each suck. 

The back of Rio's head hits the cushion of the coach, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he simontiously fist her hair in one hand. Lightly pushing her head on to his cock softly. Every Time she takes more of him into her mouth and throat she moans, sending a vibrating shrill straight to his balls. He could honestly cum right now all in her mouth and down her throat but he doesn't want to finish like this. Doesn't want her to know how easy she makes him cum. 

He pulls her mouth off of him by the back of her head, bringing her up into a filthy kiss. Rios hands fly to Beth's ass grabbing each cheek tightly lifting her up throwing her down to the other side of him on the couch. 

“RIO!” She yells, hands snap to her mouth hearing how loud she was followed by a belly laugh that muffles though her fingers. Her laugh lulls into a soft moan once Rio latches on to one of her hard nipples, sucking it hard and letting it go with a pop before biting it slowly. 

He lifts his mouth a few centimeters above her nipple to speak, “ Im guessin ya kids aint home” his breath overheats her sensitive nipples. Her hands slip off her face, one gripping a part of the couch cushion and the other coming down on the back of Rio's head. His short hair running through her fingers as she massages his head. Encouraging him to do that suck lick bite thing he just did on her other breast.

“No” she says breathlessly “ they’re with - AHH”

Rio slips his finger into her soaking center. Flexing his fingers inside. His lips begin to do the suck lick bite thing on the other nipple. He smiles as his teeth grazing her bulb between his teeth. He snakes down her body, leaving wet kisses on her dewy skin, while pumping his fingers in and out until his face is right at her entrance. He hooks one leg over his shoulder and presses down to make more room to get comfortable between her legs. 

He lets out a small moan watching her hips squirm against the coach anticipating his touch  
He gives her no time to respond, lapping her slit with the full width of his tongue. He starts his pace, pressing his tongue harder and harder in between her fold, teasing her clit with swift back and forth licks before dipping his tongue into her. 

Her back aches off the couch and she lets out a moan that radiates through the house. One of his hands snaps to her hip to hold her down, pushing her back as his hand slithers between them. Two of his fingers spread her open. Giving him full access to latch on and he does licking it with force but letting every one of his taste buds taste her while pumping his fingers into her. 

“Right there” she whimpers as his fingers curl inside of her and his lips enclose her clit and suck on it roughly . He feels her hips start to shake and inner thighs knock around his head. She’s coming undone underneath his mouth, her wetness filling his mouth with every suck and lap.  
“Oh my god” she croaks as she hits her peak while Rio still relentlessly works her with his tongue and fingers. She’s so sensitive it knocks her out of her cloud from her orgasm and she begins to push his head away. 

He lifts up on his knees towering over Elizabeth between her quaking legs, staring down at her trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. Her bottom lip swollen from their make out session and blow job. He could stare at her like this forever. But it's all too much and instead all he can think of is how to break their awkward silence.

“I want my hoodie back.”

“ No” she pants.

“Excuse me?” he pops an brow.

“No” she shakes her head back and forth slowly, her lips curving to smile - “it looks cuter on me anyways.”

And -yeah she did look cute in it. Her laughing on her IG story, the hoodie around her head. When she was in the kitchen staring him down in the hoodie and panties.

“I don’t know darlin, black doesn’t seem like your color? Between the floral print and polka dots.” He rolls his eyes with a tisk, stroking the outside of her thigh. 

“Hey!” she squeaks with a laugh.” It’s called balance and If I remember correctly you didn’t mind the polka dots.” Her voice drops to an octave and laced with honey. He couldn’t lie, he’s not been able to look at polka dot clothing the same way since he fucked her on that bathroom wall.

“Why are you always stealin’ my shit, huh? My money , my. Pills , my clothes” and no technically she didn't steal his hoodie, but he never misses a chance to work her nerves.

She gapes her mouth open at his accusation before reaching out to slap his bare stomach 

“I think you like it. Admit it” she giggles but they falter when he grabs her wrist and pulls her up face to face with him. She flutters her eyelashes looking into his eyes. He wants to tell her how much she's a pain in the ass and how he finds her theft annoying as hell but the words can’t exit his lips when he clocks that wild look in her eye. 

She leans in slowly, the smell of her shampoo fills his nose and it makes his body go still. Her lips meet his softly with a small peck before she looks back up at him and through her lashes with her big blue eyes. She leans in again and kisses him but this time Rio meets her half way and kisses her back. It’s still all soft and nothing like it was before but it makes his body relax. 

They kiss like this lazily a few beats when Rio let’s go of Beth wrist and she lays them flat on his chest to push back to the couch. She moves him as he sits and she straddles his lap. Rio stares into her eyes as her hand snakes between them and wraps her hands around his cock, pumping him a few times before she lifts her bottom to make room for him to enter.

She lines his cock up to her folds ,rocking her hips against his head before slowly sinking down on the shaft. It takes everything for Rio not to shoot his load into her as she clenches around him so tight and soaking wet from her first orgasm. She lets out a whiney moan and her head tilts back feeling the pressure of his girth spread her. 

He takes advantage of her head position and begins to kiss the crook of her neck as his hand flies to her ass. His fingers knead into her cheeks as she begins to swirl her hips, taking his cock for a ride.

“Fuck” he moans into her neck, lips still attached to her skin there as she begins to pick up the pace. Mixing between circling and bouncing up and down on him. Those breathy moans fill his ears again. He massages her ass as encouragement to keep riding him just like this when his hand lifts from one of the cheeks and slaps her ass hard with his full palm. She snaps her head back up right and glares down at him, still swirling away in his lap. 

“Don’t ever steal from me again” he smirks back up at her before slapping the other cheek just as hard. She bites her bottom lip feeling the sting of her spanking and clenches around him harder as he begins to fuck up into her. Lifting his hips off the couch to meet her at every bounce.

“I’m- I’m cumming'' She stutters as she tilts her head back again relishing in the pounding Rio is giving her. He stops and grabs her by the back of the throat, roughly pulling her down into another kiss, as his other hand snakes in between them to rub her clit. She hisses against his lips and begins to ride him again. Moving her hips in forward motion erratically until she lets out a loud cry. Her body shakes from her orgasm and it's enough to make Rio cum too spilling out into her as she slowly comes down from her high. 

Beth is still on top of Rio as she melts into him, her forehead falling to his shoulder, her hot breath scorching his over sensitive skin. When her breathing finally settles she picks her head up and meets his gaze.

“Okay so you can have the hoodie back.”

He huffs out a laugh and they stare at each other in silence before she bends down to kiss him again. They kiss lazily and peck until their bodies move to lay down on the couch, Rio as the big spoon and Beth as the little, her naked curves fitting in all the right spaces against his body. 

She reaches over to the side of the couch and picks up the blanket that is normally laying on the back of the couch but must have fallen off during their endeavors , spreading the blanket over their bodies. Rio's arm wraps around her waist, cuddling his naked front to her back. Nuzzling his nose into her hair. It's not too long that he hears the light sounds of a snore slipping from her nose and falls asleep behind her.

Rio wakes up on the couch, the light for the sun pouring through Beth's curtains hitting him perfectly on the face. He winces at the light blinding him. He sits up and that's when he notices Beth is already gone. He spots his boxers on the floor and stands up to pull them on. And now that he's standing he can see straight into the kitchen and spots something on the kitchen island. 

He strolls over and sees it's a black duffle bag, with the money he presumes but what's on top makes a laugh slip from his mouth. His black hoodie, the one she was wearing last night all folded nicely on top of the bag. He picks the hoodie up and catches a whiff of the fabric swiping against his nose. It smells just like her. Like last night as they cuddled naked on the couch. And it's enough to make him need to adjust himself in his boxers as flashbacks of Beth bouncing on lap roll in his head.

He moves the hoodie to the side and opens the bag. He can't always be too sure with her and as expected it's the printed cash piled to the brim. He rummages through it quickly when he hears the hum of the shower turn on. It makes his bottom lip and hand twitch thinking of her taking a shower, washing last night down the drain. The shampoos she uses to make her hair smell like that.

He knows he should leave, get dressed and slip out with his money and the hoodie and pretend like nothing happened but goes against his better judgement. He zips the duffle bag back up, takes the hoodie in his hand and makes his way to Beth's room. He throws the hoodie on the bed, as a peace offering ultimately deciding she does look better in it and she can keep it. He slips out of his boxers and makes his way into Beth's en-suite to join her in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my drafts and came back to this one. 100% inspired by this post on @Goodgirlsfeed on IG [](https://ibb.co/3m7g03M)
> 
> Thank you to my online amgias that encourage me to keep writing even if I hate everything lol


End file.
